1. Technical Field
The present disclosure generally relates to an automatic wax removing device and an automatic wax removing method using the automatic wax removing device.
2. Description of Related Art
A method for removing wax from lenses for example includes a step of fully immersing the waxed lenses for 5 minutes to 20 minutes at a temperature in a range from 60 centigrade degrees to 80 centigrade degrees. In the step of the above process, pungent and harmful gas will be released.
What is needed, therefore, is an automatic wax removing device and an automatic max removing method to overcome the above-described problems.